grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Marie de Blois de Penthièvre
Anne Marie de Blois de Penthièvre (7th November 1738 - Present) is a Grandeluimierian noblewoman, being the daughter of Louis Chrétien, Duc de Penthièvre and the eldest sister of Louis Charles, incumbent head of Blois de Penthievre. She is currently a member of Blois de Penthièvre, holding the title of Mademoiselle d'Amboise, ''in addition to being a ''Princesse du Sang. ''She was commonly referred to as the least desired but most promising Penthièvre sister. '''Biography' Infancy Anne Marie was delivered on the 18th of June, 1738 at the royal Chateau d'Argenteuil, in the apartments of Monsieur le Prince on the Rue des Princes. Her mother was Marie-Augustine Laurène de Rochechouart de Mortemart, one of the infamous Mortemarettes, and her father, Chrétien de Penthièvre, was Duc de Penthièvre and the premier Prince of the Blood, thus styled as Monsieur le Prince. Anne Marie was born the first daughter and third child of the couple, and from birth was styled as Mademoiselle d'Amboise. In her infancy, her mother placed her under the governorship of the Baronne de Malesherbes, who her great uncle, the Cardinal Mortemart, valued highly, and frequently patronized with the raising of Mortemart children. Childhood Alongside her siblings, Anne Marie lived in the familiar abode at Bizy, though her mother attempted to emulate and enforce the Mortemart way throughout their childhood. From an early age, she was known to spend a majority of her free-time with her elder brother Charles, whom she shared many attributes and interests with. As her childhood progressed, she too began to progress, practicing music, riding, etiquette and calligraphy, leading to her quickly mastering these skills. She soon began her studies at L'Abbaye de Saint-Germain-des-Prés ''at the age of 8, excelling in all her studies under the close watch of the sisters. As her studies continued, she soon began to embrace her love for the literary arts, particularly enjoying the works of the old masters and the poet Shakespeare. '''Adolescence' At the age of fifteen, Anne was introduced to court in the style of her brother and younger sister a year prior. She quickly adapted to court life, and due to her advanced intellect and proper was well liked among other courtiers. She was often found within her library or the Chambre de Musique practicing the violin. Despite her status and beauty, the young Mademoiselle was majorly ignored by male courtiers and therefore spent most of her time in the company of close friends or family members, especially her brothers. Following the death of her father and the elevation of her brother to Monsieur le Prince, she began to become more open and mature, however she would remain with a childlike mannerism that would be detrimental to her. Inquisition Charges, Imprisonment and Trial On the 12th of June, 1763, the trial for the Crown Cardinal due to his actions of treason was held. In his closing statement, he openly denounced the crown and the Emperor himself, leading to protests within the audience. As he was sentenced guilty and fled, he was met by a group of protesters, who began to spit on and attack him. As the Mademoiselle d'Amboise was proceeding out, she noticed this group and moved closer to view the scenario. As she noticed the crown cardinal, she began to yell out statements in criticism for his denouncement of the Emperor. As she did so, an inquisitor met two others and herself at the gates and placed them under arrest, under charges of assault upon a clergyman, despite the fact she only yelled at them. Upon arrest, she was placed in La Temple, sharing the cell with the two other courtiers, her cousin the Marquis de Montespan as well as the Mademoiselle d'Ecquevilly. ''Her trial occurred on the following day, and with tremendous support and a lack of evidence, she was acquitted on all charges. '''Life at Court' Despite her lower status within her family, she quickly excelled due to not only her family's status, but also her own charisma and skills as a courtier. Early on in her adulthood, she made many acquaintances within the upper levels of court, often being seen within, if not leading, the entourage of Duchesse d'Anjou and close friend of some women at and above her status. She was awarded a medium-sized apartment within Argentueil, located on the Rue de Jardin. As she spent more time at court, she soon began gaining the attention of courtiers with her beauty, intelligence and status. She had many potential suitors, but due to her high standards she inherited from her Mortemart ancestors, none were up her standards or to her liking. Additionally, her mannerism proved detrimental to her social status as well as her marriage chances. During the war of British succession, her younger brother and close friend Michael was killed in battle, a death that would change her from a fun loving child to a proper woman. By 1765, she had not only fully matured but also begun to distinguish herself and began gaining the attention of many people at court. Her mother would have worked to have her appointed to the position of Dame d’Honneur and D''ame pour Accompagner'' to the Duchesse d‘Anjou in the previous year, a position which she would prove herself to be a competent and reliable courtier and soon become Superintendent of her household. In the same year, Anne Marie premiered a concerto she had written herself, which she would call “''Le Concerto à cordes de Penthièvre''“ or “The First Penthievre String Concerto“, however it was more commonly referred to as “''L'été à Argentueil''”. As the end of 1765 neared, Anne Marie began to suffer from a form of depression, having learned of the disdain her entire family and circle held for her. She began to shun on occasion, and acted more melancholy later in the day. She spent a considerable amount of time with the Duc de Rohan, where she would discuss the past and try and understand her meaning. She would sometimes spending nights walking the grounds of Argenteuil in a daze. In August, 1765, the Mademoiselle d'Amboise was attending salon with Madame Dowager, the Prince de Conde ''and multiple other noblese when a Comte entered the room and began acting disruptive. After a half hour of arguing and insults being directed at her cousin and herself, Anne Marie hit the Comte with her fan in the shoulder. As he pretended to leave, he ran back and struck her in the face with his leg, sending her straight to the ground and causing her whole lower face to begin bruising. He would also attack the ''Prince de Conde before being apprehended. She would have bruising scars for half a month after that. Death of Madame la Princesse Douairière In 1765, Anne Marie had accomplished an extreme amount for herself, being close to marriage. She had made close connections with her family and had formed a relationship with her mother once again. Mere days after her attack, she was unfortunate to learn that her mother had begun to fall ill. Following the trial of the Comte, she and her tante Madame de Rohan were leading her to her room when she fell terribly ill, soon being offered last rites. Next to her mother with her tante until the last moment, she was clutching her hand as she died, much to the devastation to Amboise. She would break down to her knees sobbing, staying until shortly after courtiers left the room. She would run off into the gardens shortly after and disappear, sobbing for two hours before going to her mother's death bed again. Expressing her failures to her mother, she soon departed for her chambers where she would stay isolated. Anne Marie would be heavily affected by this, soon morphing into her mother while seeking friendship with other women close to her mother. She would always wear a black ribbon from then on. During the following weeks, she would suffer from shock, becoming prone to crying fits, day dreaming and occasionally fainting in extreme circumstances. Personality and Appearance Contrary to her other siblings, Anne Marie was considered exceptionally beautiful and maintained a beautiful figure throughout her life. She was renowned throughout the court for her beautiful rose complexion and light colored hair, both being well complimented by her deep brown eyes. She would lightly powder her face, and would almost never wear blush as her complexion did a proper job. Even into her adulthood, she was considered by some to be among the most beautiful mademoiselles at court. When it came to attire, she was noted for wearing floral decorations in her hair as well as minimal jewelry, however this would change and at the advice of her mother she soon began wearing pearls, diamonds and blue sapphire. She wore rather conservative or plain outfits, however her accessories embellished their appearance significantly. Later in her youth, Anne Marie began to distinguish herself from her elder siblings by showing herself as more open, speaking with a special skill only a practiced poet could achieve. When she was in her own company, she usually resorted to reading, and by the time she entered court she had taught herself to speak Italian and Spanish as well as read Dutch and Latin, in addition to already knowing the languages of French and English. She additionally played many string instruments, declaring her love for the string and bow especially; Marie would master the violin family by her court presentation and would also be able to play the mandolin and lyre. Accompanying her skills were many related hobbies, including studying alcohol and sweets as well as the field of architecture. Despite her advanced intellect, she held her own flaws, including the fact she would drink when alone(she held a love for vanilla rum, despite her brother Charles' complaints it was "not proper for a woman to consume such a drink.") as well as be prone to arguments when highly offended. She also would resort to violence if attacked, which would gain her the reputation as a "feisty woman". Despite to her temper, she would rarely use it and was considered rather shy. Embracing her inner-Mortemart, she was highly observant of court etiquette and would become quite offended when it was not followed. Despite all, she followed in suit of her brother Charles and held a child-like passion in the fields of history, government, poetry and remained thrilled by the studies of art and literature. Despite the fact she held many joys, her primary joy would remain reading, and she would often borrow from her brother's collection in addition to maintaining her own. She would go on to write a memoir of the daily routine of the court of Louis XIV, entitled "En Présence du Monarque" as well as many other short stories. She had a primary daily routine that, due to a disorder that would allow her little sleep, spanned from the third hour of the day until the 24th, which was noted for including reading, writing, music, self prayer and walking her dog “''Penty”'' in addition to her courtly duties. When it came to being in the company of others, she was rather particular. She preferred to socialize with those who were her family’s social circles as well as Mortemart relatives. In particularly, she spent an extensive amount of free time with her immediate family(especially her mother) and her close friend and confidant the Duc de Rohan, ''who she would playfully call "''Max" as well as "Maxie" on occsaion. Additionally, Anne Marie held a deep respect to her employer the Duchesse d'Anjou, ''who also held had a similar respect for her; they could almost be considered friends, ''Madame occasionally treating her as a best friend or even equal in private. She also had a close relationship with her cousin, the Prince de Conde, of which the two shared many common items of interest; including a birth month(three weeks difference), fashion tastes, status, common family relationships and many other items. Romantic Interests Anne Marie, despite her elevated status and beauty, was not visible to have taken part in relationships of a romantic manner, however she did maintain one in her early life. Marie Louise Etienniette de Blois de Soissons April 12th, 1761 - July 2nd, 1763 When she entered court, Anne Marie formed a close bond with Etienniette. Soon after, they began spending a lot of time together in their own company, leading to them revealing their love for each other. The relationship primarily was composed of secret meetings in the gardens of Argenteuil, as well as them appearing by each other's sides in public often. Etienniette was known to make many portraits of both her lover and herself, primarily in the forms of classical figures and goddesses. As time went on, Anne Marie soon began becoming more and more pious, swiftly altering her lifestyle. In the end of June, they acknowledged that she could no longer have this affair and they decided to begin a solely friendly, if not platonic, relationship. Their affair would never have been found out. When she passed away, she left Marie a substantial gift; two fur dresses worth a million livre. Despite this, Marie would never fully recover and would soon begin acting less childlike and innocent, forming into a hard shell of her old self. Melchior René Maximilien de Rohan June 20th, 1763 - August 22nd, 1767 In the spring of 1763, Anne Marie developed a relationship with her cousin Melchior René Maximilien de Rohan, ''the newly widowed ''Marquis de Blain. Originating as a friendship, they closely bonded over the months and soon "Max" was considered her confidant. One July night, after heavy drinking, they shared a kiss in private but nothing more, soon revealing feelings of love. This relationship would remain purely platonic, nonsexual and private, and despite his marriage shortly after becoming Duc de Rohan, they continued to be very close friends. They would later break off their romantic affair when he found of her and the Prince de Conde. Louise-Pierre Leopold de Blois de Soissons and Wife August 25th, 1765 - Present and November 20th, 1768 - Present Childhood friends, she and the Prince de Conde shared many like interests and factors, including a birth month and year and many personality traits. While mourning her mother, the Prince provided to her an abundance of emotional support, which would cause them to bond. It was not long until their close relationship turned into an affair sexual in nature, that would remain almost entirely unknown. As the affair progressed, she also bonded with his wife closely, an Italian woman who was firm and confident in nature, which Anne Marie found an influential trait. At the end of 1768, she too joined the affair, forming a ménage a trois. The affair has continuedk although well concealed. Works The following are the published works of Anne Marie de Blois de Penthievre: 1763 En''' Présence du Monarque ''- In The Presence of the Monarch - A novel detailing the experience of a courtier of Louis XVI 1764 ''L'été à Argenteuil ''- Spring at Argenteuil - A collection of poems and short stories written during her time at the court of Louis XVI '' 'Les Penthievres ''- 'The Penthievre - ''A biography on her parents, siblings and their early lives at Bizy and Argenteuil '''1765' ''Le Concerto à cordes de Penthièvre ''- The Penthievre String Concerto - A concerto written by Anne Marie over the course of the early months of 1765 Schedule Throughout the day, the Mademoiselle d'Amboise had a full schedule. '''03:00 - 03:30 | ''Wake Up and Dressing Due to a sleep disorder, the Mademoiselle d'Amboise was only able to sleep for at most three hours in a night, despite the previous night's activities. The Mademoiselle d'Amboise would then either dress herself or be dressed by maids and the Mademoiselle de Choiseul, her Dame d'Honneur 03:30 - 05:45 |'' Daily Reading'' Anne Marie would spent at least two hours every morning alone in her library, either reading from her extensive collection or writing on many different subjects. 05:45 - 06:00 | ''Coffee with the Mademoiselle de Choiseul or Duc de Rohan and Breakfast'' At this time, she would host coffee in her salon with either the Mademoiselle de Choiseul, Duc de Rohan or other close friends. At 06:00, following coffee, she would dismiss others to eat her breakfast in private, unless she was to be invited to another meal, where she would then stroll or read. 06:45 - 07:00 | ''Prayers'' Every morning for fifteen minutes, Anne Marie would retreat to the Chapel where she would pray and repent. 07:00 - 07:30 | ''Attending Coffee'' Following her prayer, she would attend varying coffees hosted by family or friends. 07:30 - 08:00 | ''Waking and Preparing Madame'' At 07:30, she would retreat to the second floor and enter Madame's chambers, calmly waking her before preparing her for the day. 08:00 - 10:00 |'' Imperial Waking/Preparation'' 10:00 - 11:15 | ''Mass and Confession'' 11:15 - 11:30 | Pet ''Activities'' Immediately following religious service, she would retrieve her pug Penthievre and walk him throughout the grounds. 11:30 - 13:00 | ''Attending Lunch and Tea with Madame, Strolling with Madame'' She would attend lunch and later tea every day with her employer the Duchesse d'Anjou. Should this not be possible, she would attend the lunch of another family member. Following, she would walk with Madame throughout the grounds, occasionally bringing Penthievre. 13:00 - 14:00 | ''Imperial Lunch'' 14:00 - 15:00 | ''Private Meeting Time'' At this time, Anne Marie would meet privately with friends and family to discuss different matters. 15:00 - 17:00 | ''Various Events'' 17:00 - 17:30 | ''Evening Preparation'' Prior to dinner, Anne Marie would retreat to her room to be changed by the Mademoiselle de Choiseul. 17:30 - 20:00 | ''Various Events'' 20:00 - 22:00 | ''Attending Dinner and Salon'' At this time, the Mademoiselle would attend dinner followed by salon 22:00 - 23:00 | ''Imperial Dinner, Imperial Preparation and Sleep'' 23:30 - 00:00 ''| Preparation/Sleep'' At this time, Anne Marie would dress down and do some reading before retiring for the night. Titles, Style and Addresses Anne Marie, being a Princesse du Sang, carried the title of Mademoiselle d'Amboise as well as the style of "Her Serene Highness" from birth. Titles * November 7th, 1738 - Present Mademoiselle d’Amboise Style * November 7th, 1738 - Present ' 'Son Altesse Sérénissime, Mademoiselle d'AmboiseCategory:Grandelumierian Nobility Addresses * Her Serene Highness * “Mademoiselle Caca” (Nickname bestowed in her adolesence due to her lack of maturity, no longer used) * ''"Mariette" ''(Nickname used by the Duc de Rohan as an affectionate calling between the two) * ''"Maryanne" ''(Uncommon nickname she would allow close friends to use) Category:18th Century Births Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:House Blois de Penthievre Category:Imperial Court Category:Princes du Sang Category:Grandelumierian Princes